les échoués du temps
by yamakaki2B
Summary: Une archère grecque se retrouve plongée dans notre présent. Elle rencontre un maitre d'arme japonais avec qui elle va se lier d'amitié. Frissons, suspens action et un peu d'amour (et oui il en faut).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde. C est ma premiere fanfic donc soyez indulgent. Je compte sur vos coms ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Daena**

**"**Où suis je ?"

Daena se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue. Elle était couchée dans un lit. Plutôt confortable, selon elle, malgré le faite que ce n'était pas le sien. Les seuls souvenir qui lui revenaient, c'était ceux de la bataille contre les spartiates. Elle s'aperçut qu'un homme la regardait. Pas dans son lit. A côté.

"C'est déjà ça, se dit elle, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

**_*Flashback *_**

_2300 ans plutôt_

"Athéniens, AU COMBAT !

-YAAAAAAAAAAH !

La fureur s'empara de la pleine, devant la citée d'Athènes. Les spartiates et les athéniens versaient beaucoup de sang. Daena était la, en retrait, avec son arc. C'était la seule femme a avoir été admise dans l'armée. Elle avait du braver les interdits moraux de son époque, et prouver sa valeurs au tir. Deux traits fusèrent. Deux spartiates tombèrent. Elle avait fait mouche a tout les entrainements, forgeant sa réputation, et son respect. Elle avait héritée du ce don de son aïeul, Apollon. C'est le dieu qui avait tailler l'arc, et qui l'avait enchanté. Une flèche partie. Un mort de plus. Elle regarda le front, et constata que les soldats athéniens gagnaient du terrain facilement. Trop facilement. Elle pria Zeus et Apollon, pour que ce ne soit pas une ruse d'Eudimidas, le roi de Sparte. Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées :

"TUEZ MOI TOUT CES ATHÉNIENS !" entendit elle rugir a sa droite.

En effet, elle remarqua une quarantaine de guerriers spartiates, et leur roi, avançant vers eux. Elle rangea son arc et son carquois, prit son Xiphos, et partie a la mêlée. Le choc fut violent. Le sang coula rapidement, mais pas du côté spartiate.

Les soldats au front, constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'appuis, remarquèrent le stratagème des spartiates. Ils battirent en retraite, pour aider leurs frères d'armes. Mais il était trop tard. La discipline et l'expérience des spartiates avait eu raison des dernières résistances des archers.

Daena se retrouva acculée contre les remparts de la citée, luttant contre quatre adversaires. Elle tua le premier en plantant son épée courte dans la trachée du soldat, pris l'arme du cadavre encore chaud et décapita le second spartiate, et blessa le troisième.

"Prépare toi" entendis elle

Elle se retourna pour chercher la source de la voix. Fatale erreur. Déjà parce qu'il n'y avait personne, mais en plus, elle sentit une douleur intense dans sa poitrine, et une langue froide entrer et sortir de son corps. Elle se retourna et tomba. La phallange de son adversaire était tachée de son sang. Elle se laissât porter par les rumeurs de la bataille au loin, en attendant le coup qui l'achève fait. Puis, ce fut le noir.

_Retour au présent_

_Vu par Daena_

"Où suis je ? Répétais je

\- ma chère vous êtes dans mon humble demeure de Carcassonne." Me répondit l'homme.

Carcassonne, ce nom m'était totalement inconnu. Je me surpris a regarder cet homme. Il avait un corps musculeux, portait un haut blanc sans manche et un bas bleu tirant vers le blanc. Quel manque de goût. Il ne portait même pas de toge. Il ne devait pas être riche. Il ne devait même pas être citoyen de Carcassonne. Probablement un esclave. Puis je remarquais sa couleur de peau. Elle n'était pas blanche, ni bronzée. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette couleur chez un homme. Ou une femme. Puis mon regard remonta vers son visage. Il était fin, avec des lèvres rouge pale, qui ressortait sur sa peau. Ses yeux en amandes cachaient des iris bleu-gris, qui mettaient en valeurs son nez fin. Ses cheveux noir n'était ni trop court, ni trop long, de sorte qu'il avait une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Mèche qu'il relevait insolentement. Il me faisait penser aux aux êtres qui vivaient dans les lointaines contrées orientale, et qui tissaient une soie et du lin d'une qualité remarquable. Il me tira de mes pensées.

"Il était temps que tu te réveille

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as dormis deux jours"

Deux jours. Je sentait une migraine se pointer, et mon corps tout endoloris me poussa me lever pour aller prendre l'air. Il essaya de me recoucher, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Une douleur me terrassa. Je m'evanouis. Encore une fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillais encore une fois. L'homme avait disparu. j'en profitais pour me glisser hors de mon lit, quand je m'aperçus que j'étais nue. Pas grave, vue que pour les entrainements et la course, tout le monde était nu, c'était beaucoup plus simple. ce qui m'interloqua le plus, ce fus ce long bandage qui m'entourais, en dessous de ma poitrine. rien de bien méchant, croyais je jusqu'à ce que je me lève complètement. la douleur revenait, mais elle était plus supportable que quand elle m'avait pris ma conscience, il y a... combien de temps étais je encore restée inconsciente. en tout cas, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que l'homme qui me gardait était partis. j'en profitais pour me promener dans sa maison, maison qui était plutôt petite et qui me semblait plutôt agréable, pour un esclave. jusqu'à là, je n'étais pas plus avancée, et je ne savais pas précisément ou se situait Carcassonne par rapport a Athènes. je vis ce qui pouvais ressembler a une cuisine, car il y avait beaucoup de choses a manger, même a l'intérieur d'une boite blanche qui faisait du froid par je ne sais quelle magie divine. détail important, sur la table, il y avait un miroir magique, qui, quand il s'allumait, bougeait bizarrement, et faisait du bruit. pas très pratique comme miroir. Dans une autre pièce, il y avait un conteneur contenant beaucoup de pavés, avec du papyrus ou du parchemin, ( je n'ai pas réussi a définir, c'est tellement bizarre. ). bizarrement, j'ai reconnu une autre langue qui m'était inconnue, mais je réussissais a comprendre ce qu'il était écrit. Il semblait contenir la connaissance, alors je l'ai lu, un peu. j'ai appris que Harry Potter connaissait la magie, et que l'anneau avait un grand pouvoir. Harry devait être le régent de ce royaume que je ne connaissait pas, et l'anneau lui conférait un grand pouvoir. Ainsi en était il. puis je pénétrais, dans une petite pièce, avec des grands morceau de mosaïque, qui ne formait aucun dessin. contre le mur, il y avait une vasque, et quand je tirais sur le levier de cette vasque, l'eau se mettait a couler. cette pièce devait être les thermes de la maison. puis je remarquais un miroir, contre le mur, a ma gauche, et je me vis. Sur le bandage, s'étendait une trace rougeâtre, et je remarquais que j'avais un peu maigris. Malgré cela, j'étais toujours aussi musclée, et, plutôt a contre cœur, séduisante. les hommes m'abordaient beaucoup, mais ils sont tous les mêmes : rustres, machistes, imbus d'eux même, et pour eux la femme devait rester a la cuisine. Merci quand même Apollon, tu pouvais te la garder ta beauté légendaire, j'ai assez de soucis avec les hommes. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas. il était rentré

_vu par Hoshiro_

Ah, enfin chez moi. j'avais du la laisser quelques minutes pour aller chercher des médicaments, des bandages, et un peu de nourriture a l'épicerie du coin. juste pour la soigner. Dire qu'il y a quatre jours, je l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle, avec une large blessure en travers du torse. Je cherchais qui avait pu faire ça, mais il n'y avait personne. j'hesitait a appeler une ambulance, quand je m'aperçus, de sa tenue. Un mélange entre une jupe de cuir brun, et une torse en acier, la protégeais, ou, du moins était censés la protéger. je la pris sur mon dos, et je passais discrètement dans les ruelles, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. si on me prenais, j'aurais eu l'air un peu suspect, non ? puis, je l'ai soigner, essayer de la nourrir, en attendant son réveil. j'ai patienté pendant deux jours, elle s'est réveiller et s'est rendormie immédiatement sous le coup de la douleur. j'avais eu le temps de lui dire ou elle était. Et j'ai vu son regard, j'ai eu confirmation qu'elle était comme lui. depuis, j'attendais qu'elle s'éveil encore une fois. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Non, pas belle, mais magnifique, sauvage, et indomptable. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, raides, la peau bronzée, le visage fin, qui lui donnait une certaine fragilité. et puis ses lèvres... elles était rouges, pulpeuse et c'était ce qui ressortait le plus dans son visage. Ses yeux brun donnait envie de se plonger dedans, et de la découvrir. elle était assez athlétique, avec ses cuisses fine, mais musclées, et sa poitrine la rendait intouchable, surtout pour lui qui était un peu plus petit qu'elle. je situait son ère d'origine a l'antiquité, soit de Rome, soit de Grèce, ou bien de perse, mais sa, je n'y croyait pas trop. ce qui m'interloqua, c'était que ce soit une femme, non que je soit misogyne, mais elle devait se battre pour porté une armure. or, le combat était interdis aux femmes. tant pis, je lui demanderait a son réveil. Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter. elle était la, nue. cette vue me fis rougir a un telle point qu'elle me demanda :

"Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? demandais-je en détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

\- heu, tu est nue.

\- Et alors ? je m'entraine bien nue, avec les hommes, et la nudité est de règle pour un bon entrainement. même les athlètes participent nus. c'est bien plus pratique pour courir ou pour se battre qu'en toge.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. T'es pas d'ici ni de cette époque.

\- pas de cette époque ?

\- oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes au XXI siècle, et les hommes et les femmes ne sortent plus nus, même pour faire du sport.

\- C'est idiot. ils courent moins vite.

\- Laisse moi parler ! Bon je te dois quelques explications. tout d'abord, tu proviens d'une époque qu'on appele Antiquité. de plus, ce monde est plus dangereux que le tien.

\- j'ai pas trop suivi, tu peu me dire ce qu'est l'antiquité ?

\- heu comment te le dire... Hao, va t'habiller je te le dirais plus tard.

\- Je veux bien mais, esclave, est ce que tu pourrais me donner une toge ?

\- ESCLAVE ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. il n'y a plus d'esclave dans ce monde ci et la tenue a la mode dans ce monde, c'est sa. avant que tu aille dans lla chambre, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Daena, et toi ?

\- Hoshiro. Bon maintenant, va te changer." finissais je sous le gêne, qui m'étouffais

_Vu par Daena_

Il me donna des vêtements, mais je ne comprit pas son embarras. C'est bien normal d'essayer d'optimiser ses efforts. tout les athlètes ou les soldats d'Athènes, de Sparte, d'Olympe, et j'en passe faisait ça. mais bon, si ça lui tient a cœur... quelle étrange mode. un pantalon un peu plus moulant que celui qu'il a et un haut de couleur pêche avec des manches un peu plus longue. c'est ridicule, je ne vais pas sortir comme cela, surtout que ma blessure me faisait encore souffrir, et que je n'avait mes armes. Mes armes ! Où étaient elles ?!

"Horisho, ou Hioroshi, ou hishoro... c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Hoshiro. qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- t'as pas trouvé des armes près de moi ? un Xiphos et un arc en bois d'olivier ?

\- un arc oui, mais qu'est ce qu'un Xiphos. attend j'ai ça comme arme. dit-il en partant puis en revenant avec mon arc et mon Xiphos.

\- Oui c'est bien ça. confirmais-je en le prenant. quel type bien Hoshiro.

\- par contre je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai deux trois trucs a aller chercher. regarde la télé ou lit. Y a plein de choses qui c'est passer depuis l'antiquité.

\- qu'est ce que la "télé" ?

\- Viens je vais te montrer. et il m'amenât dans la pièce avec les pavés, et m'alluma une boite noire.

\- Oh ! C'est une boite avec des images qui bouge.

\- en quelques sortes, oui. bon ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens vite. le monde actuel et plus dangereux que celui que tu connaissais. A tout a l'heure."

et il partit, me laissant seul avec les pavés et la boite a image.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

_Vu par Hoshiro_

"Merci vieux pour le coup de main. A plus

\- A plus."

Le repère. c'était le nom officieux du "quartier général" où logeaient les échoués. il y en avait une soixantaine, venant de toutes les époques, et de tout les lieux. enfin, "quartier général", c'était plus une arche de Noé providentielle qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il s'y sentait bien, parmi d'autres inadapté de ce temps. dire qu'il y a deux semaines, il l'a défendu contre les attaques du seigneurs des morts, Yanluowang. il tâtât son dos et ses hanches, pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours ses sabres. Tout les échoués du repère lui devait la vie. il en arrivait au moins trois ou quatre par ans, voir plus. il y avait des guetteurs dans tout les continents, pour tous le diriger, vers le vieux bâtiment. le plus dur, ce n'était pas la différence de langue, car tous arrivait a toutes les parler. non, le plus difficile, c'était le dépaysement du au temps. finalement, tous arrivait en ce lieu. sauf elle. elle était trop blesser pour pouvoir être évacuée rapidement au repère, et bizarrement, il ne leur a pas dit qu'elle existait. puis, la présence d'Auguste ce fit sentir. C'était le premier, et un des plus honorable empereur de Rome. selon les livres d'histoires, il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée, et ce que ne disait pas les livres, c'était, qu'il était réapparu en ce temps ci. Aujourd'hui, c'était le doyen du repère. c'est lui qui l'a fondé et c'est lui qui a recueilli Hoshiro quand il est arrivé, il y a deux ou trois ans. le vieil homme se vantait aussi d'avoir revu Rome et d'être déçu par sa ruine.

"Tu m'a l'ai bien soucieux mon p'tit. me fit-il remarquer. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Rien je t'assure, Auguste. je réfléchissais juste. bien sur, je m'inquiétais pour Daena, que j'avais laisser seul pendant une heure, voir plus.

\- Arrête de me mentir, je te connais très bien

\- Nan, y a rien je vous jure.

\- viens marcher avec moi. Je te connais tellement, et je comprend aussi que tu veuille rien me dire, mais, et crois moi, j'en ai vécu, je sais quand un homme est soucieux. tu sais, faut pas avoir peur de se confié c'est pas une faiblesse. je vois que t'es a bout, fils. mais, quand j'étais empereur, j'étais comme toi, sauf que moi j'avais des raisons de faire confiance a personne. Tiens asseyons nous, j ai mes rhumatismes qui se font sentir. dit-il en le montrant un banc. Écoute au moins le conseille d'un vénérable vieillard. Aristote ou un autre a dit qu'un soucis, c'est une pomme qui pourri au fils du temps. a la fin elle est plus mangeable. si tu la partage, elle sera meilleur, et tu ne mangera pas tout. Après je dit cela, mais tu fais ce qu tu veux. je sais que tu es fatigué des événements d'il y a deux semaines, et même moi j'ai du mal a m'en remettre.

\- Mais j'ai rien ! dis je en partant. laisse moi tranquille

\- C'est toi qui décide fils" me cria t il.

ce fut une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser. quand je revins a mon appartement, je ne la vis pas, et je remarquais un mot en grec sur la table : elle était partie se promener, et elle reviendrais vite. 4h après, la nuit était tombée et elle n'était toujours pas la. je parti seul, dans la nuit a sa recherche.


End file.
